


Familienangelegenheiten

by anifis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifis/pseuds/anifis
Summary: Halloweenüberraschung für Voldemort





	Familienangelegenheiten

**Author's Note:**

> Zeit: Halloween, 5. Jahr
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Geisteskind der unglaublichen J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir die Personen nur aus und gebe sie, hoffe ich, ohne ein größeres Trauma wieder zurück! Personen die ich mir selbst ausdenken sollte, können ein Trauma ruhig vertragen.

Mit einem lauten Knall öffneten sich die breiten Türen der großen Halle. "Wie vorhersehbar." dachte Harry. Es war schon fast eine liebgewonnene Hogwartstradition. Irgenwas passierte immer zu Halloween. Im ersten Jahr die Sache mit dem Troll. Dann im folgenden Jahr, schlich ein Basilisk durch die Gänge und lähmte einige der Schüler, darunter auch Hermine. Nicht zu vergessen der Ausbruch eines kaltblütigen verräterischen Killers aus Askaban und Dementoren in der Schule. Und Harry mittendrin. Wehmütig dachte er an diese Zeit zurück. Die Freude einen Paten zu haben, der ihn bei sich aufnehmen wollte. Nie wieder Dursleys. Und in einem Augenblick war alles vorbei. Pettigrew entkommnen, Sirius wieder auf der Flucht. Nicht zu vergessen das Debakel des 4. Jahres. Wie hätte er nur glauben können, dass an einem Halloweenabend alles glatt läuft und er ein völlig ruhiges Schuljahr haben könnte. Das Trimagischen Turnier wurde in Hogwarts abgehalten. Drei Kanditaten, die ihre jeweilige Schule repräsentieren, treten gegeneinander an. Der Feuerkelch spuckte erwartungsgemäß die Namen der drei Kanditaten aus. Alles klatscht. Alle denken es ist vorbei. Da flammt dieser verdammte Kelch erneut auf und tada! Harry ist wieder mitten im Schlammassel. Und nun, im 5. Jahr. An Halloween. Wie sollte es anders sein. 

Mit einem Seufzer wandte sich Harry der Tür zu und war doch überrascht. Normalerweise gab es eine kleine "Überraschung" zu Halloween, dann das übliche auf und ab es Schulalltags und zum Ende des Schuljahres das große Finale. Diesmal nicht. Mitten in der Tür stand der dunkle Lord, Lord Voldemort, Tom Vorlost Riddle, "Du-weißt-schon-wer“ oder „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf“.

"Hallo, du bist diesmal ganz schön zeitig dran." grüßte Harry und zog somit die volle Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts auf sich.

\------------------------

"Harry Potter," zischte Voldemort, "wie kannst du es wagen!" Er war offensichtlich ausser sich. "Sieht aus, als ob da jemand keine schlechten Nachrichten vertragen kann." erwiderte Harry. Bei diesem Satz holten alle Anwesenden in der großen Halle tief Luft. Niemand tritt so dem gefährlichsten Zauberer entgegen!

Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht trat Voldemort auf Harry zu. Die anwesenden Lehrer erhoben sich alamiert und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry drehte sich kurz in ihre Richtung um und vergewisserte sich, dass genug Lehrer anwesend waren, um hoffentlich die meisten der Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit Umbitch ist hier nicht zurechnen, aber McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vektor und Sinistra waren da. Dumbledore ebenfalls.

"Stop!" sagte Harry lässig und Voldemort blieb zum Erstaunen aller und seiner eigenen stehen.

"Was hast du getan?!" fragte Voldemort entsetzt. "Nicht viel," antwortete Harry, "nur ein nettes Gespräch mit den Goblins. Wusstest du, dass sie ziemlich hilfreich sind, wenn man ihnen Respekt entgegenbringt? Ist auch von Vorteil, wenn man nicht versucht andere Kreaturen umzubringen. Wirklich, echt wundervolle Wesen. Hatte ein informatives Gespräch, reichlich Geschäfte gemacht und zum Dank einen wunderschönen Ring erhalten." Mit diesem Satz hielt Harry seine Hand vor das Gesicht Voldemorts.

Deutlich zusehen war der Lordschaftsring des Hauses Slytherin. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Wie konnte das sein? Er war der Erbe Slytherins! Als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte, fuhr Harry fort: "Du hättest nur etwas höflicher sein müssen. Das wäre alles gewesen. Du wolltest nur wissen, ob du Erbe Slytherins bist und hast in deiner Arroganz alle Chancen auf weitere Informationen zu nichte gemacht. Letzten Sommer war ich bei den Goblins, ein kleiner Test bestätigte, dass auch ich zur Slytherinfamilie gehöre. Wir sind sozusagen Cousins."

Mit jedem Wort verfinsterte sich das Gesicht Voldemorts mehr. Die anwesenden Lehrer näherten sich langsam dem Ort des Geschehens und brachten die Schüler dazu sich zum anderen Ende der großen Halle in Sicherheit zubringen. 

Ohne Voldemort eine Gelegenheit zur Erwiderung zu geben, sprach Harry weiter: "Ich, Harrison James Potter, Lord des angesehenen und erwürdigen Hauses Slytherin, erstoße dich hiermit aus der Familie. Magie verlieh dir Gaben der Familie, die ich nun widerrufe, da du die Regel und Ehre der Familie und des Hauses verletzt hast."

Sie alle sahen, wie Magie um Voldemort herum wirbelte. Sahen, wie Magie in verlies. Zurück blieb nur noch eine gebrochene Gestalt. Mit stumpfen Augen lies Voldemort seinen Blick über die große Halle schweben. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er seinen Zauberstab zu heben und einen letzten Fluch zu sprechen. Ein simpler "Expelliarmus" entwaffnete ihn und Harry hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand. 

\---------------

Vorsichtig legte Dumbledore seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Ich denke ab hier sollte das Ministerium und die Auroren übernehmen." Harry gab nur ein kurzes Nicken und verließ die große Halle. 

Auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm traf er auf eine ziemlich bekannt aussehende Ratte mit silberner Pfote. Ein kurzer Stupor lies ihn erstarren. "Schön dich zusehen, Wurmschwanz." sprach Harry mit einem Grinsen und machte sich auf dem Rückweg, wo hoffentlich bereits Auroren bald entreffen würden.

Tief in den Kerkern der Schule, saß Professor Snape in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und las die neueste Ausgabe seines Zaubertränkemagazins. Er war so vertieft, dass er verschreckt zusammenzuckte, als plötzlich sein dunkles Mal schmerzhaft aufflammte um dann erst langsam zuverblassen und ganz zuverschwinden.

\- Ende -


End file.
